


A Matter Of Trust

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Other, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Kara gets ditched by the super friends and goes ghost hunting in an abandoned house. What she finds is shocking. Or rather, WHO she finds...OrKara Danvers takes in a homeless Lena Luthor
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	1. KARA, WHAT THE HELL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the super friends go out to the diner and make plans for their latest adventure. Unfortunately for Kara, everyone's got other plans, so she decides to go out on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I accidentally deleted this :C I'm glad I had it all backup or idk what I would've done. Anyways, happy reading!

The class has just ended for the day and the superfriends have their usual meetup at the local diner, Big Belly Burger. Every Friday they have dinner together and discuss their next adventure for the day. Last week they visited an abandoned train station. Kara tripped and fell onto the tracks, Winn was chased by unnaturally large rats, and Alex and Maggie snuck off to make out,  _ what’s new with those two.  _

Kara Danvers is the last of the group to show up at the diner. They all greet the bubbly blonde and she orders herself 2 cheeseburgers and a chili cheese fry.

Alex looks at me with can only be described as jealousy, “Must be nice to eat all that and still be able to walk properly.”

I laugh at her small burger and fries, “It’s okay Al, I'd be upset too if I waddled after only eating a kid-sized meal.” I poked her burger and she slapped my hand away. 

The table laughs while Alex fixes me with a glare.

“Besides, I’m gonna need all of the energy I can get for our adventure tonight.” My food comes, and I dig in, not noticing all of the apologetic looks aimed at me.

Winn looks at me, “About that Kar, while you weren’t here we all agreed that we can’t make it tonight.” I stop eating and give pouty eyes around the table.

“You all have plans?” I sadly chew my burger and swallow before saying, “I found an awesome abandoned house close to the school! There’s a rumor that it’s haunted, people always talk about a woman in the windows!”

Alex lets me know that she and Maggie plan to have a movie night.  _ If the movie is code for sexy times, then yeah they're watching a movie.  _ That makes me cringe a little. James, Winn, Mike, and Brainy are heading to the bar to meet with some friends for a football game. That only leaves…

“Nia!” I look at her with a wide smile. “You don’t have anything planned do you?” I move onto my second burger and look at her.

“Truthfully I don't, but,’ She hesitates.  _ “IwouldratherkissMikethangotothatdirtyhouse.  _ ” 

I look up at her confused, “What was that?” I look around to see if anyone caught that.

She sighs, “Kar, I would rather kiss Mike than go to that house,” Mike chokes on a fry. “That house is huge, dusty, and frankly probably is used as the local hangout for druggies.” She looks away and sips at her drink 

“Um,” Mike breaks the silence. “So, about that kiss-.”

“Shut up Mike! We all say in unison. Mike sinks in his seat.

“There's an 80% chance that that house is indeed used as a drug house,” Brainy adds.

I look around the table and accept that I'll be on my own tonight. _ It can’t be that bad, I have friends outside of this group...like...the lady from the pastry shop. Ugh.  _

We move onto other topics as we finish our food, and one by one the superfriends trickle out. Alex gives me the rest of her sandwich and waddles away with Maggie to start their night. The boys order a beer to get started and leave shortly after. Nia orders an uber and offers me a ride, I politely decline and use the excuse that I need to walk off my dinner. Once Nia’s gone, I play with my phone for a bit.

“Ding” The bell rings announcing another customer, I notice that all of the seats are taken, so I clear off my food so they can have somewhere to sit. I leave the restaurant and fail to notice that I don’t have my wallet on me.  _ Fudge!  _ I ran back to the restaurant and made my way to the booth.

I’m stopped in my tracks by the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen. Silky raven hair accompanied by porcelain skin and red lipstick.  _ My favorite color _ . I slowly approach the beautiful stranger, wary to interrupt her dinner.

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you but I think I left my wallet here.” Emerald eyes lock on mine and my breath is taken away.  _ Oh,  _ I think with a blush.

“Hello, yes I’ve got it here, I figured someone would come back for it.”  _ Oh my god, her voice is like liquid gold, so smooth.  _

A wallet being waved in my face breaks me from my trance, “Miss”? Are you alright? The woman looks at me with concern.

I blush and awkwardly stutter my way through a yes. The woman gives me my wallet, and with that, I thank her and leave the restaurant.  _ Who was she? I should’ve gotten her number,  _ I think regretfully.

Before I can chicken out, I walk back into the restaurant a 3rd time, ready to get her number.

“Hi again! No pressure, at all, you can totally say no,” my eyes are focused on the table, I can’t even hold eye contact with this beauty. “I was wondering if I could..” I stop talking when I look up and realize that the woman is gone. 

_ Damn _ ,  _ I missed my chance _ .  _ I hope she goes to my school.  _ My shoulders slump as I make my way outside. On the way back to the dorms the local bakery comes up and I go in for a cupcake. I’m about to pay when I notice that 20 dollars are missing.  _ I paid with a card for dinner, I’m sure I had an extra 20.  _

I rack my brain for where I could’ve left it when suddenly I connect the dots.  _ The diner, I left it in the diner, that woman was alone with my wallet for a good ten minutes...there's no way she could be a thief though..right? It would explain the sudden disappearance after I came to get it.  _ I ponder that as I walk back to my dorm, cupcakes are acquired. 

-

I unlock my door and go inside. My dorm is a small apartment on campus that I rent. I had a roommate but she moved out last month without a word.  _ More room in the fridge for me!  _

I pull out my phone and send a text to Alex asking her if she borrowed some money from my wallet.

_ Kar: hey Al, did you take any money from waller? Other than that $5 from last week.  _

_ Alex: Nope, I have the $5 for you though, I’ll cash app it.  _

Well, that scratches that theory. I transfer the 5 dollars to my bank account and decide to settle in for the night. After a warm shower, and yet another snack, I settle in front of the tv. 

I watch a few episodes of Friends, but I can’t focus. Friday’s are the only day that the superfriends get together to unwind from the week. The adventures are the best part of my week! Unable to sit still any longer, I change, throw my coat over my pajamas, put on my “adventure shoes,”  _ which are a worn-out pair of crocs,  _ and make the trek to that abandoned house.

-

Once I’m outside the abandoned house, I open the “superfriends” group chat and send them a selfie with the house in the back captioned, #adventuresatahauntedhouseNOTatraphouse! It didn’t take long for Alex’s disapproval to set in.

_ Alex: KARA WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF THERE NOW *angry emoji*  _

_ Nia: Kara, you can’t see me but just know that I’m shaking my head. *angry cat gif*  _

_ Brainy: You have a 75% chance of making it out alive if you leave right now.  _

_ Mike: If you need a big strong man to keep you company in that small house, I wouldn’t mind *side-eyes emoji*  _

_ *Mike has been removed from the group*  _

I laugh and put my phone away, but I can still feel it vibrating in my pocket. I pull out my red flashlight and slowly open the door. The first thing I notice is how damp and wet the air is inside. It almost makes me gag. The second is that it’s kind of tidy in here?  _ For an abandoned house it sure is well kept.  _

I continue on my pathway, walking through the front hallway, stepping over loose pieces of the floorboard. I survey the living room, stopping to take a picture on the couch. I’m in the kitchen now, and can’t help but make my way over to the fridge, _ force of habit _ . It’s safe to say that I’m shocked to see the fridge stocked with a couple of loose fruits and vegetables.  _ What the  _ …*BANG*

“EE,” I squeak and pull out my pepper spray. I aim it in the direction of the loud noise. 

I shakily pull out my phone to call Alex when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. It makes me drop my phone, and it shatters.  _ Dammit, I was 2 weeks away from an upgrade.  _

I stomp my foot and call out, “Whoever’s there, if you want to get spiced in the eyes you’ll keep at it!” As an afterthought, “Also you owe me a new phone!”

“I’m afraid I can’t afford to buy you a new one” At that I scream and blindly spray in the direction of the voice.  _ Wait, I recognize that voice.  _

“AH, YOU BITCH!” I look down and see the raven-haired beauty from the diner rolling around with her hands on her face. 

_ Nice one Kara.  _


	2. I Only Want to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is shocked to see the same woman from the diner in this old house, what's she doing here?

_ Shoot! What do I do!?!  _ I look around frantically as if that’s going to do anything.  _ Aha!  _ I glance at the stranger and see if she’s looking at me,  _ definitely isn’t _ , and superspeed to the nearest store. I buy as much as I can carry without looking suspicious and speed back to the building. 

This poor woman must absolutely hate me. I kneel down in front of her.

“Hey,” I say softly. “I got something that’ll help, can I touch you?”

“It hurts.” She admits pitifully. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

I grimace slightly at that, “I didn’t know anyone lived here, I’m sorry. Let me help you, put your hands down, you can trust me.” 

She scoffs but puts her hands in her lap.

I immediately wince, her whole face is red and her eyes slightly swollen. I feel a pang of guilt and lead her to the bath. I have her lean over the tub and get to pouring the milk.

The woman sighs softly, “That feels better already,” I let out a relieved breath and smile.

I need to know more about this woman,  _ it’s not like she’ll be able to run away from me  _ ...  _ it can’t get any worse than this. Here goes nothing.  _

“What’s your name?” The woman says nothing. “My name's Kara, Kara Danvers. I go to NCU, it’s pretty close to this house.” I continue to flush her eyes out with the milk, wondering if she heard me. 

I hear a timid voice answer, “I’m Lena.”

“Lena..” I test the name out on my tongue.  _ A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  _

I cap the leftover milk and help guide Lena out of the tub. She asks me to get her a change of clothes from her bedroom. I couldn’t help but gasp and what I saw. A lone shopping cart filled with clothes, women's hygiene, snacks, blankets, and more. It’s filled to the absolute brim and looks about ready to collapse. The room is caked in trash, broken glass, and mold. I see a beat-up old mattress in the corner and feel tears welling up in my eyes. _ Nobody deserves to live like this _ . As I maneuver my way over to the cart, I think back to our interaction at the diner. I was too busy admiring this woman, that I didn’t notice the holes or stains in her sweater. How the shine from her hair was because it was greasy. 

Feeling like an even bigger asshole, I walk back into the bathroom and hand Lena the clothes, I leave to give her some privacy. 

_ I  _ walk back into the kitchen locate my broken phone,  _ Alex is going to murder me _ . Speaking of Alex…*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Kar? Kara!” Alex comes barreling through the front door looking around frantically. When her eyes land on me she lets out a breath of relief. “Dammit Kara, why weren’t you answering your phone,” Her eyes focus on my shattered phone and she looks back up at me. “I don’t even want to know.” 

“Sorry Al, but you won’t believe what’s happened” I launch into the story, starting from meeting Lena at the diner, to pepper-spraying her, and to discovering that this house isn’t all that abandoned. 

“Woah, that’s heavy, where is she now? Maybe we can offer her some help.” Alex looks concerned for Lena.

I lead her to the bathroom and knock softly on the door, “Lena,” I call out. “I’ve got my sister Alex here, we want to help you out with your situation.” I knock a few more times and am met with nothing. I slowly twist the knob and am greeted with an empty bathroom. Lena’s wet clothes are on the floor.

“She must’ve gone back to her room,” I reasoned. We make our way to the room and,  _ what the hell.  _

All evidence of this place being occupied was gone. The cart was gone, and so was the mattress. I run to the kitchen and open the fridge, the fruit’s gone too. I let out a frustrated noise and turned to Alex.

“She took off! How are we supposed to help her now,” Alex guides me through a breathing exercise to calm me down.

“If what you say is true, and she’s hauling a loaded cart AND a mattress, she couldn't have gone that far.” 

We leave the house and I use my x-ray vision to scope the area. I spot Lena 2 blocks away,  _ damn she’s fast.  _

“Alex! She’s in the park!” 

Alex hops onto her bike and hands me a helmet.

“We can’t take this, it’ll scare her off. How about, I talk to her first, and you wait.” I hand her the helmet and walk the 2 blocks to the park. 

Lena is sitting in a secluded area, likely to be spotted by anyone. I observe her before going over. She looks so small like she hasn’t had a proper meal, for who knows how long. She’s changed into a lightly stained sweatshirt, and some shorts,  _ it’s so cold out tonight.  _ I take off my coat, it’s just for show anyway, and approach Lena.

“Hi.”


	3. Please Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets up with Lena in the park and gives her an offer that she can't refuse, or can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've gone through every chapter and reread + fixed any mistakes.

Lena looks up at me with apprehensiveness and some shock. She probably wasn’t expecting to see me again.

“How did you find me?” She looks about ready to bolt. I put my hands up to stop her.

“Hey, you don’t need to be scared of me, I want to help you.” Lena's eyes shift to my coat in my hands.

I hold the coat out for her. She eyes me wearily but takes it and puts it on. I see her sag in relief,  _ the coat was still warm from when I had it on _ . 

Lena looks up at me, she nods. “You didn't answer me, how did you find me?” 

“I took a guess,” I shrug. “Could I sit next to you?” 

Lena fixes me with an apprehensive stare that eventually softens. “Yes.”

I sit as close to her as she’ll let me, and together we stare out into the park. I can see Lena sizing me up out of the corner of my eye. She must be wondering whether I'm cold because she moves closer and puts one of her blankets on our laps. I break out into a smile and fidget with my glasses.

I wonder how Lena got herself into this situation, living on the streets.  _ Why did she leave the house after I found her? How long has she been living there?  _ Rumors of a figure walking past the window have been going on for a while.  _ I wish I'd checked on the house sooner.  _

I decided then and there that Lena is coming home with me tonight. I don’t know if my school will allow it, how I’ll take care of both of us, or if she’ll want to, but it’s worth a try.  _ It’s worth a thousand tries.  _

I look out into the distance, and speak softly, “Come home with me tonight.” Lena and I blush at the double meaning. I clear my throat, “what I mean is, come live with me.” I turn to look at Lena and see that she has tears in her eyes. “Gosh, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to upset you-.”

“Kara...as hard as it is to say, I’m politely declining your offer.” Lena looks up at me, she looks both determined and unsure. 

“Please,” I plead. “I’ll stay out of your way! You can’t stay out here, it’s the middle of winter! You’ll...you’ll die if you do, I’m sure of it.”  _ Tough love, that's what Alex always taught me.  _ Wait _ , love?  _

Lena makes a move to leave, and I grab her wrist softly, “Wait, please hear me out.” 

“You have until I tie my mattress back to the cart,” she says softly, looking embarrassed. 

_ You’ve got one shot at this Danvers, make it count.  _

“Look, I know you don’t know me, and you probably don’t even want to after I pepper sprayed you earlier.” I grimace, and my stomach flutters when I hear Lena giggle. “My adopted mother, Eliza raised me to do what’s right. I can’t no...I won’t in good conscience let you continue to live out here like this. It’s the middle of winter for Rao’s sake Lena!” Lena raises an eyebrow. “I’ve known you for less than 24 hours, hell, less than 1 hour, and I can confidently say that I care about you.” Lena’s breath hitches. “So please, will you at least stay, for the night? If you want to leave then you can, but just come...take a shower and eat. I’ll cook you something.” 

Lena has tears pouring down her face by the end of my pleading, they’ve frozen with how cold it is tonight. Her nose is pink and her teeth are chattering when she whispers, “Okay.” 

I smile so big that my cheeks hurt. I call Alex and let her know that we’ll need to borrow Maggie’s truck to haul Lena’s belongings. Despite Lena’s resistance, I tie the mattress back onto the cart and push the cart towards the parking lot where Alex will meet us. I don’t say anything about the 20 dollar bill poking out of a trash bag. 

Alex makes quick work of picking us up, and even brings a couple of blankets for Lena to use in the car. Lena, although visibly uncomfortable and embarrassed about accepting help, takes them gratefully. After all of Lena’s belongings are in the truck, we make the 10-minute drive to the dorms.

The drive is quiet, the only sounds occasionally coming from Lena's teeth chattering, I can’t help but put my arm around her and pull her closer.  _ Alex says I’m like a mini space heater _ . “Alex, turn up the heat please.” I don’t notice Alex eyeing us through the mirror.

Lena hasn’t spoken to Alex aside from a shy ‘thank you’ for the blankets. I have a feeling that she must be used to doing everything on her own. Accepting help from a couple of strangers must have her terrified. _ Poor girl, I hope she considers my offer to stay over.  _

We pull up to the dorms, and I whisper to Alex that after we unload the truck, I’ve got it from here. Lena is the most comfortable around me, and I'm afraid she won’t open up or worse, bolt if Alex is around. 

Together the three of us bring Lena’s clothes upstairs and into the extra room. Alex gives me a hug goodbye and warns me that although Lena seems harmless, she’s still a stranger and to be careful. I put Lena’s clothes in the wash, and walked over to her, she’s standing in the middle of the room. 

“Are you okay? This wasn’t too much for you was it? I know what I said in the park made it seem like you had to come here, but if you don’t then...that's okay too.”  _ Please stay.  _

Lena’s looking at the floor when she asks, “Could I have a shower?”

_ For the love of Rao, please don’t cry right now.  _ I blink away my tears, “Y-yes,” I clear my throat, “Yes.” 

I bring Lena a towel and my fuzziest, warmest pair of pajamas. I show her how the shower works and leave her to it. 

_ I should start dinner, she deserves something homemade.  _ I only know how to make spaghetti and meatballs, so that’s what's on the menu tonight. I cook enough to feed an army and then some. I wait for Lena to finish showering before digging in. 

An hour later Lena emerges from the bathroom,  _ looking like a goddess I might add _ . I have the tablet set, a hefty serving of spaghetti for both of us. 

Lena hovers at the table and pulls at her sleeves nervously, “I thought I might eat in the extra room.” 

_ Oh.  _ I try not to let the disappointment show on my face, this is about her after all. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” A small smile graced her lips. 

Lena grabs her food and disappears into her room. 

I grab my bowl to bring to the couch when Lena’s door opens and she walks towards me. She wraps me up into a tight hug. “Thank you.” I inhale and hug back as hard as I can, without hurting her. _ She smells like my shampoo.  _

Lena breaks the hug and is back in her room before I can blink.  _ Maybe she has super speed too,  _ I quietly chuckle. 

While I eat, I come up with a to-do list of items for the house. 

_ Grocery shopping, so Lena can eat while I’m in class.  _

_ Thrift store, so Lena can have some extra clothes.  _

_ Apple store, so I can get Lena and myself a new phone. (Alex will help me with that one).  _

Lastly, something to do for me.

_ Gain some trust, enough for a friendship, with Lena.  _


	4. It's Been a Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets up early to get a head start on her to do list. While she's gone, Lena gets herself into some trouble.

It was still dark out when Kara got up the next morning. She wanted to get as much done as she could before Lena woke up. Kara made pancakes, and bacon for breakfast, because who doesn’t love bacon pancakes? She ate, showered, and was ready to go. First stop, the supermarket. Kara wrote a note for Lena, letting her know breakfast was in the oven, and that she’d be back soon. 

I couldn’t help but stick my head in her room, just to make sure that this was all real. Lena was cuddled up into a burrito of blankets, face so buried into the pillow, that all I could see was her pink nose. I can’t help but notice the little shivers that go through her body every few seconds. I walk over and gently pull the blankets back, I softly place my forehead on hers. She’s got a fever, it isn’t too bad, and must’ve developed overnight. First stop, the pharmacy. 

-

Two hours later and I’ve done everything on my to-do list. Except for gain Lena’s trust, but that’s going to take time. As I’m leaving the Apple store, with two new phones in hand, thanks to Alex, I notice that it’s starting to drizzle. I open the weather app and can see that it’s supposed to storm tonight. 

*BEEP BEEP* 

_ Alex: It’s supposed to storm badly today, make sure you have everything you need.  _

_ Kara: psssh, I can fly remember? I can go anywhere in the world for food :p _

_ Alex: Firstly, nobody mentioned food….and secondly, the last time you flew during a storm you ran through that poor old woman’s window.  _

_ Kara: I apologized for that! _

_ Alex: I’m surprised you had the opportunity, I would’ve dropped dead!  _

_ Kara: *middle finger emoji* _

_ Alex: love you too sis, you owe me a shit ton of money for those phones *money bag emoji* _

_ Kara: love you byyeeee _

I close my phone and look around to see if anyone’s watching. The streets are practically deserted, everyone already having prepared for the storm, I use my super speed to get home. 

-

I unlock the door quietly, mindful of an exhausted and sick Lena. I unpack the groceries and lay Lena’s new phone, clothes, and her medicine on the counter. I check the oven to see if she’d managed to eat something and smile when I see no food left, that’s a first. 

I walk to her door and knock softly, a bag of contents in hand, “Lena? Are you awake? I picked you up some stuff.” There was no answer so I assume she’s asleep. 

_ I’ll let her rest, just until lunch is here. _

I order Chinese for lunch, extra potstickers for me, and do some homework while it is delivered. Once the food’s here I decide to wake Lena up, I want to check her temperature, and if she’s feeling like she can keep anything down, eat. 

I knock a little harder on the door, hoping to stir the sleeping beauty, “Lena? I’ve got lunch.” No response. “I’m going to come in okay? I want to check on your fever.” I cover my eyes with my arm, and slowly open the door. 

I walk over to the lump on the bed and sit down, “Hey Lee? It’s 1 in the afternoon, I figured we could eat lunch together. I picked up some stuff that I want you to try too.” I sit and wait for a response, I start to panic and press more firmly on the blankets. I’m hoping to feel Lena, but instead, I met with a mattress. 

“Lena,” I called out into the apartment. I use my x-ray vision to scan the apartment, nothing. 

My breathing picks up a little bit, okay Kara calm down. Maybe she had the same idea as me to go grocery shopping, or wanted to go on a walk? Lena has no money for groceries, and it’s raining today! Those reasons don’t make any sense!

I pull out my phone and call Alex. Maggie picks up, “Hey little Danvers.”

“Maggie? Where’s Alex, I need to speak to her now!”

“Okay woah Kara, take a breath, calm down. Breathe with me.”

Maggie guides me through a couple of breathing exercises that Alex taught her.

“Okay, now tell me what’s up. Alex is in a meeting with her professor. Is this about Lena?”

“Lena? How do you know- never mind we’ll discuss that later. She’s missing! I left early to run a few errands and I came back and she’s gone! WE NEED TO FIND HER! NOW!” I’m pacing in my apartment. 

“From what Alex tells me, you said that she could leave the next morning. Maybe she got overwhelmed or went back to that abandoned house.” I’m gonna kill you, Alex.

“I-I did say that,” I stutter.

“So...maybe you should let her do her thing. You can’t force this kind of stuff on someone, it might push them away,” Maggie reasons. 

I agree with that, but I can’t help but feel a strong sense of protectiveness for Lena, it’s not just the weather she’s up against. There’s  _ a lot _ of bad people in this town.

“.....She’ll be cold, and she has a fever. It isn’t safe outside right now,” tears of frustration build in my eyes. “Please Mags, can I borrow your truck?” 

We sit in the line for a minute, I can hear Maggie breathing on the other line, thinking.

“Okay, but if it starts to get worse outside, you get home okay? We don’t need you going missing too.” 

“Yes! Thank you, I'll be quick, I promise.” 

I ask Maggie to promise to have Alex call me back, and with that I superspeed to pick up the truck. 

-

I drive to the park, abandoned house, and even the local homeless shelter looking for Lena. She’s nowhere to be found. The storm’s only gotten worse, making it hard to see, and the road is getting slicker. I have half a mind to check where we first met, Big Belly Burger, but everything is closed due to the weather. Where could she be?

I’m about to drive home, feeling frustrated and tired from driving for two hours. When I see a light on in the pastry shop. I could go for a few cupcakes right now, it’ll fuel me to continue my search. I do a u-turn and park outside of the shop. 

I quickly run towards the entrance, but stop when I see a lone figure cowering under the archway. I do a double-take and have to blink a few times to make sure that I've not gone crazy, Lena. 

I cry out in relief, “Thank Rao.”

Lena’s tucked into a dark corner of the archway, trying to avoid any rain hitting her. She’s still wearing the pajamas I gave her, except they're now caked in mud. She’s shivering from both the fever and the cold winter air. She looks exhausted. 

I take off my coat and drape it over her shoulders, I pick her up and carry her over to the truck. Other than a glance to make sure it was me, she doesn’t make any movements. I get in the car and crank the heat up the highest setting, and click on the seat warmers. 

The drive home is filled with shivers and sniffles from Lena’s side. 

I don’t say a word to her, not out of anger, simply because she’s too tired. 

I keep Maggie’s truck for the night, I have Lena now and it’s not like I can superspeed us home. I carry her inside and to the bathroom. I leave her to soak in the warm bath and heat the Chinese in the oven. 

Lena gets out of the tub and slowly dresses. I can only assume that her fever from this morning has gotten extremely worse. She takes the medicine I got her and moves to sit next to me on the couch. 

I can tell that Lena is thinking about what to say, so I wait patiently.

Lena sinks into the couch softly, and sighs, “I didn’t know it was going to storm...I was going to leave. You must’ve figured that out by now.” She looks down and fiddles with her fingers. “I couldn’t do that to you though, not after everything you've done. My mother,” Lena shifts uncomfortably, “always said that someone doesn’t just do nice things for me. That there’s always an ulterior motive. So,” She turns towards me and pulls the blanket down her shoulders, showing me her neck. “Do what you must, I will warn you that I’m under the weather.” 

“What the hell Lena,” I shout, and wrap her back up in the blankets with a blush. “I don’t want to take advantage of you!” I look at her, unbelieving that this poor girl would think something like this. 

“I took you in because I wanted to. I don’t expect anything of you, least of all,” I flail my arms in her direction, “that.” 

Lena shakes her head softly and looks relieved.  _ Geez _ , whoever her mother is, I have a few choice words for you. 

“You need to rest right now, don’t worry about anything except getting better.”

I leave Lena half asleep on the couch and grab the reheated chicken soup from lunch earlier. I feed it to her until she can’t have anymore. I let her rest on the couch and announce that I’m going to have a quick shower. I almost don’t, too afraid that she’ll leave again, but she looks entirely too weak to even make it to the front door. 

After a quick rinse, I scarf down most of the Chinese as Lena sleeps on the couch. After dinner, I set up her phone and put all of her new clothes into the dresser. I hope I don't get assigned a roommate anytime soon. Halfway through cleaning up, I get a text from the super friends.

_ Winn: Heyo, is anyone doing anything tomorrow? We should get lunch before class starts again.  _

_ Nia: Brainy and I were just talking about getting sushi for lunch if anyone wants to tag along :p _

_ Kara: *gag emoji* sushi nia? really? _

_ James: Not everyone can eat greasy food all the time and stay fit Kar _

_ Mike: I can ;) Although, that’s not all I can eat…. _

_ *Mike has been removed from the group*  _

The superfriends all agree to sushi tomorrow around 12. I put my phone down and decide that I should get some sleep, it's been a long day. 

I sneak a peek at the sleeping Lena and can see that she’s already getting some color back in her cheeks. I smile softly, “Goodnight Lee,” I kiss her forehead.

Lena shifts slightly, “Mmm goodnight Kara.”


	5. You Can Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes care of a sick Lena, and invites her to join her for lunch with the gang.

Kara gets a restless night's sleep, which mostly consists of tossing and turning. She woke up a few times to check on Lena, who'd gotten up a few times to empty her stomach. Kara wakes up for the last time at 10 am, she almost slept in but remembered that she has a meeting with super friends for lunch. She considered canceling, Lena’s too sick to be left on her own, but she insisted that Kara hangout before class on Monday. Lena's currently curled up on the couch, watching the Sunday morning news. 

I’m not sure if she can hold anything down, her fever lifted slightly since the last time I checked, so I make her a piece of toast. 

“Good morning,” I hand Lena the plate of toast and a bottle of water. “Is your stomach feeling better?” I gently touch the back of my hand to her forehead, she closes her eyes. 

“Thank you, I don’t think I’ll need to be sick anymore,” She takes a small bite of toast. “...Sorry about that by the way, I’m sure you have better things to do than take care of me.” 

“Hey,” I wait until she lifts her eyes to mine, “there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here, taking care of you.” 

Lena stares into my eyes, seeming to convince herself that I'm being genuine. She nods at last and gets back to her toast. 

We turned our attention to the news channel, the rain let up a few hours earlier and the sun was out, almost like the storm was never there. As Lena focuses on the tv, I can’t help but observe her closely. She looks best like this, relaxed and content. She’s munching on her toast, not having to worry about where she’ll sleep tonight, or when her next meal will be, it warms my heart. 

“Kara?” A hand waving in front of my face snaps me out of my trance, “Kara darling, are you alright?” I blush both at the term and being caught staring. 

“Yes! Yeah, I’m okay, you’ve just got a little,” I search Lena’s face for an excuse, “a crumb! Right here…” I reach over and wipe the toast off of Lena’s cheek. 

She blushes a deep red, “Well, thank you.” 

My alarm goes off then, shoot,  _ I’ll run late if I don't start getting dressed. _

“You can go I don’t mind staying here alone.”

I look at Lena, and I can tell almost instantly that she’d rather not be left alone. 

I fidget with my glasses, “I-I just don’t want to leave you here. You’re sick and-” 

Lena stops me with a raised eyebrow, “Kara, seriously, go hang out with your friends. I’m a big girl, I'll be okay.” Lena’s voice cracks slightly. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, maybe, you could come with me?” Lena’s eyes nearly shot out of her head.

“No, I can’t intrude.”

“Pleaseeee,” I put on my best pout, the one that gets me extra food in the dining haul. “You don’t have to, but I want you to meet my friends and it’ll be nice for us to hang out outside, like a date!” I freeze and Lena smirks, “I mean not a date! Not because I don’t want to, obviously you’re a very pretty girl and anyone would be lucky to take you out. Ummm, not saying that I want to, but also not saying that-” Lena throws her head back in a laugh, curse my  _ insane _ ability to ramble. 

“Kara please, stop before you give yourself a heart attack.” 

My body's on fire with embarrassment, Lena doesn’t seem to mind though. 

Lena stops laughing and looks at me with soft eyes, “Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“YES!” I fist pump,  _ reign it in Kara _ . “Oh, wait you’re still sick Lena! You can’t-”

Lena interjects softly, “I’ll be fine darling, it seems like the worst of it has passed.” I stare at her unbelieving. “If I feel like I need to come home then I’ll let you know.” 

I can’t help but beam at Lena who looks terrified,  _ “Home, _ ” I repeat. 

Lena gets up quickly, “I’m going to go have a shower before we go.” She leaves the room before I can process her words. 

I can tell that Lena feels uncomfortable about what she said, so I don’t mention it. Instead, we both get dressed, I’m in a white flowy dress wit _ h _ dandelions scattered on it, and Lena’s wearing the new clothes I picked out for her. Black leggings and a navy blue cotton tee, she even threw on the black boots I’d carefully selected for her. She looks beautiful,  _ but when doesn’t she? _

We head out to the parking lot and get ourselves seated in Maggie’s truck. The drive to the restaurant was filled with conversation, Lena shared some little things about herself, while I being me, practically rambled my entire life’s story. It’s a very different contrast to how it was when we were first in the car. I’m happy that Lena’s opening up to me. 

Once we get to the sushi place, Lena pulls me aside and looks at me nervously, unsure of what to say.

“Hey, say the word and we’ll get right back in the car and go back to the dorms.”

That seems like all Lena needed, was my reassurance that if she needs to leave then we will, together. 

“No,” she swallows thickly and faces the door. “You go first.”

I grab Lena’s hand and pull her into the restaurant, and towards the loudest table, where my friends are. 

“Hey everybody, I have someone I’d like you to meet,” everyone turns their heads towards my voice. “This is Lena.” 


	6. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena officially meets the super friends, but it doesn't go as she was hoping.

“Hello,” Lena waves shyly. 

Everyone greets Lena in unison. 

Alex stands up to give Lena a handshake, “It’s nice to meet you.” She winks subtly. 

The group scoots over to make room for the both of us. The waitress comes over and takes our drink orders, “I’ll be right back with your drinks, and whenever you’re ready to order.”

The waitress comes back shortly with our drinks and takes our orders. As we wait for the food to arrive, the gang gets to know Lena. 

“So, how’d you two meet,” Mike asks.

We both look at each other, panicking for a second before Lena smoothly replies. 

“I met Kara inside of the pastry shop,” she sips on her drink casually. 

Nia looks up, interested in the information, “That’s funny, Kara never mentioned you before. Trying to keep her a secret I see,” she winks at me.

“Shut up Nia!” I pout, and the table laughs. 

The waitress comes back then with enough sushi to cover the entire table.

“Dig in guys, my treat,” Maggie says making brief eye contact with Lena. 

Lena tenses and looks down.

I notice this and can’t help but get a little upset. Alex never called me back yesterday, it was wrong of her to share Lena’s story with Maggie. I can tell that they’re both avoiding eye contact with me.

Growing up with the Danvers, Alex always told me that I was too nice for my own good, that strangers could take advantage of my kindness. She’s just being protective of me, I've been used in school growing up more times than I can count. But, I can’t help but feel like Lena’s different.  _ I’ll prove it to them _ . 

“So Lena,” Maggie probes, “can you tell us about yourself? I’m sure we’d all like to get to know you.” Lena looks up, chewing thoughtfully.

She swallows her food, “Um well, there’s not much to know, I’m really into science, I’m a prodigy in chess-”

“Science eh, do you go to the same college as us?”

“No I,” Lena’s heartbeat picks up slightly.”

“You don’t go to school or you don’t go to our school?”

I slam my fist on the table, “Enough!” 

Everyone turns to look at me, except Alex who’s poking at her sushi roll. 

“I think we’re going to take ours to go,” I push Lena over a little, encouraging her to scoot out of the booth.

The waitress comes over, looking concerned, “Is everything alright over here?” 

“Yeah, can we have these to go?” I point at mine and Lena’s food. The waitress says yes and packs up our food. 

I tell Lena I’ll meet her outside and turn to face the table. 

“What the fuck was that Maggie? An interrogation?” I’m fuming at this point  _ If looks could kill… _

“I could ask you the same thing Kara, you’re not thinking rationally, you meet a pretty girl, and all sense of reality melts away.”

“It’s none of your business! You don’t even have a say in any of this,” I turn to Alex, “Seriously? I understand that you tell Maggie everything, and I mean everything, but this is a new low.” I put my hands on my hips.

“I’m trying to protect you, Kar,” Alex stands up and grabs my shoulders.”I was nice the first night, out of respect for you and Lena, but you need to see it from our perspective. Picking up a girl-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” 

“Kara,” Winn pipes up, “what’s going on?”

I cover my face with my hands and sigh, “Nothing,” I look around the table, everyone has curious and surprised looks on their faces. “I’ll text you guys later.” I toss Maggie's keys on the table and turn to leave.

-

“Is everything okay,” Lena asks, “I don’t want to be the reason you’re fighting with your friends. I can leave-”

“It’s not your fault, I promise,” Lena nods slowly, trying to catch my eyes. I take her hand and we start the walk back to the dorms. 

“Well, since we’re gone I'd like to be honest with you,” Lena proposes. 

“I’m listening,” our hands swinging slightly. 

“I hate sushi.” 

I throw my head back in a laugh, “I do too, pastry shop?”

“Pastry shop.” Lena smiles beautifully at me. 

We stop for pastries on the way to the dorm. When we get back, Lena looks a little nervous. She’s fidgeting and pacing in front of me on the couch. 

“I want to share my story with you,” she says suddenly. 

“Oh, oh! Yeah okay,” I pat the seat next to me. 

Lena takes a seat and turns to face me. 


	7. I'll Always Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shares her story with Kara, and Kara discovers something about herself.

Lena wrings her hands and looks at me nervously, “You’re aware that I’m...without a home. To put it shortly, it’s because of my mother, Lillian,” I take Lena’s hands in mine. “I was adopted when I was 4, and taken in by the Luthors.” I recognize the name, and I’ve seen Lillian on tv. “I was always treated poorly by my mother. My father Lionel, and brother Lex always took care of me. They took on the task of protecting me from my mother, but they could only do so much. When Lionel died, Lex spiraled and moved across the country...I still don’t know where he is,” Lena’s voice cracks and her eyes tear up. “I was stuck with my mother, she didn’t want me, I always knew that, but now it became her mission to let me know.”

Lena takes a few minutes to collect herself, I pull her close to me as she cries softly, “She started hitting me when I was 16. It wasn’t much, a slap on the face here and there,” Lena sniffles. “The mental abuse is what damaged me the most,” Lena inhales shakily. “Mother told me things like, no one could ever love me. That I shouldn’t have b-been born...that my birth mother didn’t drown on accident, it w-was to get away f-from m-me,” Lena covers her face with her hands and lets out a gut-wrenching sob. 

I wasn’t aware that I was crying too, all I could do was hold Lena tighter and reassure her. “ _ Let it out sweetheart, it's okay. You were meant to be here, on this earth. You aren’t a mistake. You aren’t worthless, you’re important, and you’re  _ **_ loved.”  _ **

“I-i’m sorry,” Lena cries.

I rock Lena back and forth, “Shhhh don’t apologize, cry as much as you need, I’m here.”

We sit like that for the next hour, Lena crying herself dry, and I, holding her and just _ being _ . 

Eventually, Lena cries herself to sleep in my arms, I get up as softly as I can without waking her, and carry her to her room. 

I lean down and kiss Lena on her forehead, and into the quiet of the room, make a promise. “I promise to protect you. From Lillian and any other evils in this world,” I tuck Lena in more securely and leave the room. 

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

“Kara! Open up, I know you’re in there,”  _ Alex.  _

“Ugh,” I groan and open the door. I see Maggie behind Alex, “If we’re gonna do this right now, then you need to keep quiet, Lena’s asleep.

Alex rolls her eyes and pushes past me to get in. 

“Hey, Little Danvers.”

“Hey Mags,” I greet with a sigh. “Come in.”

Alex and Maggie take a seat on the couch, and gesture for me to sit. “I don’t need to sit. Can we just get this over with? I have to be up early for class.”

Alex coughs, and looks at me, “Look, I want to start by saying sorry. I know that it was wrong for me to tell Maggie about Lena..but you need to understand that it comes from a good place! Everything I do, I do for you. To protect you-”

“I don’t need your protection, Alex! I’m an adult now! I’ve been on Earth for how many years,” I sigh and sit next to Alex. “I know that you’re doing this out of love, and I appreciate that I do. But, you need to let me do what I need to do on my terms. I’m not the oblivious girl that I was back then.” 

Alex looks me in my eyes and nods. “Okay, I’ll...I’ll try, I made a promise to keep an eye out for you, and I intend to keep it, just maybe not as...intense,” Alex winces and I chuckle. 

We hug each other, and Alex gets up to get a beer. That leaves Maggie and me on the couch, awkwardly.

Eventually, Maggie speaks, “I’m sorry too. It’s just, as I’ve gotten to know you, you’ve become like a little sister to me. I’m always going to be looking out for you, even if you’re upset with me. You know that.” She looks away, she isn’t used to admitting when she’s wrong. 

I decided to put her out of her misery, “It’s okay Mags. You and Alex both share the overprotective trait, it’s why you’re so good together,” We both laugh softly. 

“Give me a hug little Danvers,” Maggie puts her arms out and I lean into the hug.

“Oh, shit are we hugging now? I’ve gotta get in on this.” Alex jumps on top of us and sandwiches me in between, we all laugh at Alex’s antics. 

“Kara? What’s going on?” Lena comes out of the room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her face is still puffy from crying not too long ago.

“Hey Lee, I’m sorry if we woke you.”

“It’s fine,” Lena says softly.

She notices Alex and Maggie on the couch and stiffens. I not so subtly nudge Alex. 

“Hey, Lena.”

“Alex,” she crosses her arms defensively. 

Alex sighs and walks to stand in front of her, “I want to apologize for how I treated you at lunch today. It was shitty of me to judge you like that, and almost out you in front of everyone,” she rubs the back of her neck nervously. “I-I’d like for us to be friends, if Kara trusts you, then so do I. If you ever need anything, let me know.”

Lena looks down to blink a few tears from her eyes, “Well alright then.” Alex turns to me with a smile.

“Maggie has something to say to you too,” I announce. When she says nothing I kick her not too lightly, to encourage her. 

“SHIT," Maggie rubs at her ankle. "Same goes for me little Luthor, if you ever need anything give me a shout. I’m sorry for giving you that awful first impression of me, I’m not always so…investigative,” Maggie grimaces.

“Little Luthor? "Lena raises an eyebrow, "How do you know my last name?” Lena looks ready to take off.

“It’s nothing nefarious, I’ve just seen you and your family in a newspaper.”

“All good things I hope,” Lena crosses her arms.

“Uhhh.” 

“Okay,” I clap my hands together. “I think we’ve done enough...chatting for today.” 

Alex and Maggie leave with another apology to Lena and a promise of going on an adventure this week. Lena looks like she wants to say more, but I convince her to head back to bed. Tomorrow’s a new day, and today’s been very emotional for her. For us all…

_ I think I’m in love with Lena Luthor.  _


	8. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues with classes for the week, but gets a call from Lena halfway through her day...what could be wrong?

I woke up the next morning early for class, I didn’t get much sleep after last night... a revelation.  _ How can I be in love with someone I just met?  _ Well, that’s easy, she's beautiful, kind, smart, smells good, and every other positive word in the book! As much as I want to, I can’t share my feelings with her, it could scare her off. Besides, there’s no chance in the world that a woman like that could even be interested in me, she’s totally out of my league. 

With a sigh, I get dressed, eat breakfast, and head to campus. I have biology first period, it’s easy because my smarts go beyond human bio, but Winn begged me to join so we could be lab partners.

“Hey Kar,” Winn greets sleepily as I enter.

“Rough night?” I set my bag down and get suited up for the lab.

“Yeah, I stayed up all night racing trying to beat Mike in Mario Kart. I don’t know how he manages to win every single time!”

I chuckle and give Winn a pat on the back, “When Mike and I first became friends, Mario Kart played for a week, we didn’t have it on Krypton.” 

“Well damn! Throw a dog a bone. Anyways…I haven’t heard from you all weekend, is everything okay? The thing at the diner, I've never seen you talk to Maggie like that before.”

I fiddle with my glasses and busy myself with the beakers, “Yeah, everything’s okay now, sorry you had to see that.” 

“Is it about Lena?” 

I looked up surprised that he mentioned Lena, “Uh, um, yes it is...I can’t talk about it. Not that I don't want to, it’s just..not my business to share.” 

“Hey no worries Kara,” Winn puts his hand on my arm comfortingly, “I won’t ask again.” 

“Thanks,” I sigh and smile gratefully. “Well, let’s get this started, it’s a tough class lesson.”

“Oh please, you could solve everyone’s labs in seconds,  _ with  _ your eyes closed,” We both laugh and focus on the work.

-

“See you tomorrow,” I say to my teacher as I leave class. I’ve just finished 3rd period and am about to go to the dining hall when I get a call text. 

I open my phone to check who it’s from, Lena.

_ Lena: Kara? Are you almost done for the day? _

_ Kara: i have a few left, why what’s wrong  _

_ Lena: Nevermind, I don’t want to be a bother. _

_ Kara: lena! you’re never a bother *heart emoji* now what’s wrong?  _

_ Lena: I took a nap and had a nightmare, I can’t breathe Kara _

_ Kara: omw  _

I shove my phone in my pocket and take off at full speed towards the dorms. I’d love to use my super speed, but everyone will see.

-

It takes me all of five minutes to get to the dorms, “Lena!” I shout as I fiddle with the key. I get inside and look around frantically,  _ she must be in her room.  _

“Lena, are you in there?” I knock as softly as I can on the door, I am panicking after all. 

“Kara,” Lena chokes out, hands grasping at her neck.

“Lena! You don’t look too good,” I rush over and cradle her back to my front.

“No shit,” she gasps.

“Uhh,” I look around desperately, “what can I do!” 

“Just hold me, I need y-you.” 

I hold Lena firmly to my chest as she slowly catches her breath. I feel awful just sitting here, I almost want to call Alex, but Lena needs me, and I’m gonna stay right here by her side.

Twenty minutes later and Lena can take a full breath, the color in her cheeks come back.

I say quietly, “I’m gonna get you some water, you must be thirsty.” I move to get up but Lena stops me.

“No stay, I'll be fine for a few more minutes,” I relax back into the embrace.

Lena falls asleep minutes later, leaving me to my thoughts.  _ Poor Lena, it doesn’t take a genius to guess what the nightmares were about...how long has she had these? Why haven’t I ever noticed… _

As much as I love living in this moment, my next class starts very soon, and unfortunately, it’s too late to email my professors about my absence,  _ I can't leave Lena like this though.  _

I consider just ditching the rest of my classes, but I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes for that...it's a good thing I memorized Alex’s schedule.

I pull out my phone and text Alex about my current situation. We argue back and forth about having her come over, but Alex doesn’t want me missing class either so she  _ really  _ doesn’t have a choice.

-

A light knock pulls me away from playing with silky raven hair. I open the door to a grumpy looking Alex.

“Kar, I was just about to unwind from a long day of class!”

“Lies! You only have two classes today and they ended hours ago,” I stick my tongue out as Alex lets herself in.

“Smartass...Hey! How do you know my schedule?” Alex looks at me, creeped out.

“Duh, I memorized it as soon as the semester started,” I shrug.

“Right...okay so, where’s Lena,” Alex says, making herself comfortable on the couch.

I push her feet off of the table, “She’s sleeping in her room, had a pretty bad nightmare an hour ago...she should be okay now, but I didn’t want to be alone,” I blush as Alex gives me a knowing look.

“  _ Whipped _ ,” Alex coughs.

“What was that,” I ask, picking up my bag for class.

“Nothing! See you after class okay, I'll keep an eye on Luthor for you.” 

“Thanks, Al, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” I give her a quick hug goodbye and head back to campus,  _ with only 2 classes left. _

-

Three hours later and I’m finished with my day. On the way home, I stop at the diner to pick up dinner. Alex texted me fifteen minutes ago that Lena's woken up and was calling my name. It took Alex a few minutes to calm her down, but other than that, there were no problems.

I open the door to my dorm and the first thing so see is...Alex and Lena laughing?  _ That’s odd. _

“Hey guys, I brought dinner, what’s so funny?” I asked brightly, I’m happy to see them getting along.

“Oh darling, Alex was just showing me this video of you tripping over a train track,” Lena let’s put a big laugh as I fall in the video.

_ If it wasn’t making Lena smile, Alex would be toast right about now. _

“Oh is she now? If I can find it, I’ve got a video of Alex dancing Ice Ice Baby while drunk at a lesbian bar,” Lena beams at that and shoots Alex a shocked look.

Alex, red as a tomato, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh, you must not know me, Al, because I would dare,” I wiggle my eyebrows. 

Lena eyes the bags of food in my hands, “Is that dinner?”

“Yes madam,” with a flourish of my hands, I hand Lena her takeout.

Lena chuckles, “Thanks, babe.”

The silence follows  _ immediately. _

“...uh, I'm gonna go so,” Alex stands up and slowly backs towards the door. One second later she comes back in and takes her dinner bag from my hands. “Thanks!” 

__

Lena and I are left alone, I've never wanted the ground to swallow me up more, while also..not wanting it to.


	9. In Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena confess their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got the chapters sorted to the way they were before, apologies if anyone was reading this while I did that. For anyone confused, I just split the chapters to end the way they have before, no updated chapter yet!

Lena and I haven’t made a move to speak since Alex left. What am I supposed to say? Lena called me “babe,” which means that there’s a chance she could have feelings for me...Or…She calls everyone babe and we’re overreacting. 

We both go to speak at the same time 

“Kara.”

“Um.” 

We both let out laughs, grateful for the break-in tension. 

“You first,” I say.

“I’m going to be honest with you Kara because that’s what I do. I have...feelings for you,” Lena looks up at me shyly and I turn away.

I stand there in shock, unbelieving that this beautiful woman likes me. I must’ve been quiet for too long because Lena stands up and heads to her room.

“No, wait,” I grab her wrist gently and turn her towards me. I smile a huge smile, enough to make my cheeks hurt, “I like you too.” 

“W-what? You like me back?” Lena can’t believe it either, guess we’re both insecure.

“Of course I do silly, meeting you was one of the best things that could’ve happened,” I pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Well you didn’t just meet me, you broke into my shelter and pepper-sprayed me,” I have the nerve to blush and stumble through another apology.

“Sorry about that again,” we laugh softly. 

Lena puts her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug, “I really can’t thank you enough. I was only homeless for 2 months, but it was enough to open my eyes to the truth of the world. People are...shitty to say the least,” she pulls back and looks me in my eyes. “But you Kara Danvers, are the light,” she cups my face in her hands, and I gulped. “Ever since you’ve entered my life, I can honestly say that I’ve never been happier,” Lena smiles a brilliant smile.

I have to speak my mind before I lose my chance.

I tentatively place my hands on her waist, “I could say the same thing about you beautiful,” Lena blushes. “Despite what you thought a few days ago, I’m not doing this because I expect ‘payment’ or favor or anything. Lena Luthor I’m so in love with you,” Lena gasps and holds onto me tighter. “A-and I know it’s way too soon for me to be, but I can’t help how I feel. I’m sure that your feelings for me don’t go as deep as that, and if I scare you with my confession I’m sorry, but I want you to know this.” 

Lena simply holds my stare for a few seconds, “Kiss me, Kara.”

Don’t have to tell me twice.

I leaned in and it was like fireworks. Lena’s lips are so  _ soft _ , like pillows, and she’s kissing me like it’s the only thing she’d rather be doing. I pull her even closer and press a little harder into the kiss.

It turns into an impromptu make-out session, Lena pulls apart for air and rests her forehead on mine.

“Hi,” I say breathlessly 

“Hi,” Lena laughs and plays with my hair. “You don’t know how beautiful you are Kara.”

I look down, shyly, and kiss Lena’s forehead. “Come on, let’s eat dinner.” 

I pick up the forgotten food and plate it up for us. After dinner, we cuddle up in front of the tv. I suggest we watch Princess and The Frog and Lena confess that she’s never seen a single Disney movie. 

“WHAT! You’ve never seen a Disney movie!?!? That changes starting tonight,” I click on the Disney plus app and fire up the movie 

“Darling, don’t you have class tomorrow?” Lena laughs but settles into my embrace anyways.

“Disney is more important than class,” I argue back. 

We plow our way through three movies before Lena announces that she’s tired. I walk her to her room and kiss her goodnight. Once she’s gone I clean up the living area and head to bed.

-

I wake up to the sound of my door creaking, “Mmm who ‘ere?” 

“It’s just me babe, I couldn’t sleep. C-could I join you?” 

Too tired to verbally answer, I lift the blanket open and make room for Lena. She makes herself comfortable and is practically laying on me, rather than the mattress.  _ I could get used to this _ . I wrap my arms around her and we fall asleep.

-

The rest of the week goes on like this, Lena and I give each other kisses and alternate between sleeping in her bed and mine. I’ve never been happier. I’ve been wanting to ask Lena what we are,  _ are we girlfriends? _ I’d love to call Lena Luthor my girlfriend. 

It’s a warm Friday, which is the best weather for an adventure! I’m so excited, I've been wanting to invite Lena with me, this could be a second chance to meet the super friends. 

I’m just getting ready to head to my last classes of the week, “Hey Lee?” I call out from the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of my mouth.

“Yes, baby?”

“I wanted to ask you something, you don’t have to say yes, I won’t get upset,” I reassure.

“Okay….”

“Do you want to come out with me later? For an adventure with the super friends? We’re getting dinner first though if you just wanted to stick around for that part,” I can’t help but use my puppy dog eyes.

Lena kisses my crinkle, “Of course darling, I’d love to meet your friends...again,” We both chuckle. “Maybe it’ll be more pleasant than last time.”

“Oh definitely! I’ll make sure that everyone is on their best behavior,” I finish up brushing my teeth and give Lena a peck. “I’ll pick up around four, see you later babe.” 


	10. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get ready for a do-over meeting with the gang, but it’s not going to be that easy, when is it ever.

Friday was usually the easiest day of the week for Kara, she only had three classes for the day, and was usually excited to meet up with the gang at the diner. However her mind was clouded with thoughts of a certain Lena Luthor, making it hard for her to pay attention in class, and the day went by slower. It was nearing time to head back to the dorms and pick Lena up, so Kara taps her feet impatiently during her last lesson, and is flying out of the classroom before the teacher can even say, “class dismissed.” 

I’m just so excited to get back to Lena, this is the longest we’ve been apart! If everything goes well and the superfriends accept Lena into the group, then Friday’s will  _ officially _ be the  _ bestest  _ day of the week. Thinking back to that mess of a sushi outing, I never really got anyone’s opinions on Lena. Nia teased me, and well...we know how Alex and Maggie took to her. I’m aware that Alex has been making an effort though, I see that she’s been texting Lena from time to time, which is shocking to say the least, Alex is extremely protective of me and honestly, is probably still wary of Lena. 

  
  


-

Kara approaches the dorm and let’s herself in, “Lee! I’m home buba!” I throw my keys haphazardly and start to raid the fridge. 

I feel Lena’s arms snake around my waist, “Kara darling,” she takes the cold pizza out of my hand and puts it back in the fridge, “we’re leaving for dinner soon remember?”

“Oh right,” I turn around and we share a kiss. “Mmm you taste minty,” I look Lena up and down, she looks  _ stunning _ . I’m glad I picked out a form fitting dress for nights out. 

“Thank you,” Lena blushes. “How did you know blue was my color?”

“Wild guess,” I lean in and kiss her deeply. 

Our hands start exploring each other’s bodies over our clothes. I can feel every curve on Lena’s beautiful body thanks to this dress. 

Lena starts to back me up against the fridge. I can feel her breasts pressed against mine and I let out a low moan. Lena pulls back and looks me in the eyes lustfully, before diving back in with a heated kiss. I push forward and pick Lena up, setting her down on the countertop.

“God that’s hot,” Lena says breathlessly.

Our heated makeout session goes on for I don’t know how long, but I  _ do  _ know that my body is on  _ fire.  _ If I don’t stop now I might do cum on Lena’s dress. 

I pull back reluctantly and lean my forehead against hers, “If we don’t stop now we won't make it to dinner.” 

“You’re right,” 

I peck Lena’s nose which results in one of the  _ cutest _ giggles i’ve ever heard, and grab her hand, “Let me just change and we can head out.”

I close the door to my room and make quick work of changing. While I'm putting on my socks I hear a knock at the door, “Lee! Could you get the door?”

“Yes, were you expecting someone?” Lena shouts back, I hear her open the door. 

“No, I told everyone that we’ll meet them at the diner.” I put my shoes on and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

I keep and ear out to listen if Lena’s talking to anyone, she hasn’t said a word since answering the door...I get shivers at that and leave the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of my mouth and all. 

“Babe, who was at the door-” 

I’m stopped in my tracks as a tall blonde woman fixes me with a cold stare.  _ What the hell, who is this woman... _ Whoever she is, she’s scared Lena to death. She seems to be stuck in a frigid stance, not sure whether she’s ready to bolt or stay right where she is. 

“Hello,” the woman says, “who are you and why are you referring to my daughter as ‘babe.’

“Your daughter... _ Lillian _ ,” that shocks me into action and I pull Lena to stand behind me, the poor girl feels like a stone statue. “Get the hell out of here! NOW.”

“Oh I will, but not without my precious Lena,” with a flick of her wrist, two big men enter my dorm and have me held back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” I can take these men down with zero effort, but I can’t expose myself like that, so all I can do is watch as Lillian pulls Lena towards her like a ragdoll. 

“H-how did y-you f-find me?” Lena questions, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

“I never lost sight of you. Did you really think that you could just  _ disappear? _ I’ve had my men follow you for the last two months, and seriously Lena?” Lillian fixes Lena with a glare that has her going rigid all over again. “An abandoned house, a park? You bring even more shame to the Luthor name. You’re lucky that nobody saw you, or you’d be getting an even worse punishment than what I have planned for you. Now go downstairs and get in the car. Now. Don’t even think about trying to escape.” Lillian pushes Lena out of the door and focuses on me.   
  


I can hear Lena stumbling down the hallway and it brings tears to my eyes, “Let her go, she’s an adult, she can make her own choices.” 

“You’re right and wrong. Yes she's an adult, but she’s also a Luthor. Did she mention to you that she’s a billionaire? Because she is, and I intend to keep her that way. She’ll be taking over the family business, so she doesn’t need to be,” Lillian picks her nose up at me with disgust, “Sleeping her life away with the people below her. She will marry a rich  _ man _ and continue to our fortune.” Lillian turns to leave, “And by the way, if I catch you or your low life friends trying to corrupt my daughter again, I'll have you arrested for kidnapping.” She snaps her fingers and her goons let me go, slamming my door on the way out. 

I can’t believe that just happened, I let out a deep sob and fell to the floor. “Lena…,” I call out pitifully. 

I’m not sure how long I lay there crying, but I hear my door being unlocked and feel multiple pairs of arms pulling me into hugs. 

“Kara sweetheart, shhh, we’re here now,” Alex strokes my head and whispers sweet nothings into my ear.

“What happened?” James asks. 

“S-s-she t-took,” I sniffle, “L-lena. She’s g-gone,” I feel a fresh wave of tears leave my eyes.

“Who babe, who took Lena?” Nia rubs my back softly. 

“Lillian.” 


	11. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sneaks away to see Lena and makes a promise that she'll get them out of this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not updating for a week. having to write an essay once a week for class has me not wanting to write as much. but the show must go on ;) comments are appreciated, I accept all forms of criticism. 
> 
> heads up! next chapter will feature some mental/ physical abuse. beware of that, further warnings will be posted when it's posted.

It hasn't been long since Lillian took Lena away from Kara, but it feels like it. Kara was guided onto the couch by her friends and consoled, all while Alex and Maggie were looking into Lillian Luthor. Kara can’t believe that she didn't consider doing that this entire time, Lena shared how awful Lillian treated her, and she was too occupied with having a girlfriend. Kara’s praying to Rao that Lena’s okay, she made a promise to always protect her, and she failed. 

-

Kara’s cuddled up on the couch wallowing between Nia and James. I can see Alex and Maggie conversing in the kitchen so I focus on what they’re saying.

“You think I don’t know that?” Alex whispers harshly, “She’s fucking devastated right now, but the last thing we need is her flying over there and revealing her identity.”

Alarm bells ring in my ears,  _ why don’t I just tail the car? _ I decided then and there that I’m going to do just that, I’ll need to lie to get out of here. 

“Hey guys, I appreciate you all being here for me, but I think I’m gonna call it a night.” I sniffle and rub dried tears off of my face.

“Kara…” Alex walks over and wraps me in a hug. “I know you, you’re just going to bottle your feelings up, and you know that isn’t healthy.”

_ Dammit, she knows me all too well.  _

I sigh softly and pull back from the hug and look around the room, at all of the pitiful looks everyone's giving me. “I know, you’re right I don’t mean to push you guys away. I just…need a minute alone to process this. I’ll change into my pajamas, and we can all sit here, and maybe come up with a game plan.

“A game plan for what?” Maggie asks, looking genuinely confused.

“For rescuing Lena,” I look around and laugh. “What kind of question is that?” I take note that no one’s making eye contact with me. “Seriously guys? I thought that we were past this hating Lena thing.” I cross my arms and feel my face get hot with anger.

“Kara we don’t hate Lena, we just don’t want you to get yourself or her in any more trouble,” James adds. 

“I agree, we don’t know who we’re messing with. This Lillian lady could be a goodman kingpin for all we know!” Nia throws her arms out for emphasis. 

I sigh, “I don’t want to argue with any of you, I’m going to change. Please just...have a movie picked out.” I slowly turn around and head to my room to "change." 

I close my door and use my x-ray vision to see that everyone’s huddled up discussing what movie to watch.

“ _ We could watch something from Disney, it’s Kara’s favorite?” Nia suggests. _

_ “You all already know what I’m going to suggest,” Brainy says _

_ “Sci-fi,” The group collectively answers.  _

_ “It doesn’t matter what’s playing because Kara’s going to be all over me anyway,” Mike says, which earns him a punch in the arm from Alex. “Ow!” _

I pull myself away from the door and jump out of my window, taking flight and listening in for Lena. I close my eyes and zero in on her heartbeat, she’s still close by. 

-

I follow the sound of Lena’s erratic heartbeat and find myself outside of a shady-looking factory. I drop down and hide behind a few trees for cover. I can see Lena sitting alone in a car, she’s crying. 

I try to xray through the factory, but it’s lined with lead,  _ weird _ . I shake my head to clear my thoughts and approach Lena quietly.

“Lena,” I whisper.

Lena nearly jumps out of her skin, her eyes go wide at the sight of me. I can tell that she’s been crying for a while.

“Kara, are you crazy! What are you doing here?” Lena looks around paranoid that someone will catch us.

“I came to see you! Did you really think that I wouldn’t keep my promise to protect you?” I grab Lena’s hand through the window and press my lips to them, my poor baby is shaking. 

“I-I,” Lena sighs and stomps her foot. “Darling, you can’t protect me from my mother, she’s got connections everywhere. You could put yourself at risk.”

“I know that I could, but I-I love you, and I  _ can’t _ just forget about you.” 

Lena’s eyes tear up, “I love-”

A door opening cuts Lena off and she shoves my hand away.

“I don’t care how you do it, just get it done, or so help me god I’ll have you assassinated.” Lillian hangs up the phone and heads towards the car.

“Kara love, you’ve got to go  _ now _ .” Lena panics and her eyes go wide the closer Lillian gets.

“I know baby, just know that I’m not giving up on you, you hear me? Trust me,” I lean in for a short kiss, which hopefully conveys just how serious I am. 

I pull away, tears streaming both of our faces, and make a run for the trees. 

“Lena! What the hell was that?? Are you thinking of leaving again?” Lillian lets herself in the car, across from Lena.

“No mother,” Lena’s head bowed down. 

“Good, I don’t know what went wrong with you, honestly. You used to be such an obedient little thing, and now you’re just a brat.” Lillian tells the driver to get a move on and eventually, they’re out of National City. 

Above them, Kara Danvers gets one last look at her girl and flies back home.

-

Kara lands back in her room, and changes quickly. I check the time and take note that I was only gone for five minutes, hopefully, no one noticed. 

I open the door and everyone greets me and has three movies for me to pick from. I smile softly at my friends. Even if they don’t agree with what I’m going to do, I don’t know how I’d be coping without them.

We settle on 100 Dalmations, and together we all eat snacks and recite the movie together. I figure that I’ll work on a game plan after the movie ends. For now, I’m just going to try and enjoy myself,  _ which is easier said than done. _


	12. I'm Here To Break You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation save Lena is a go. Unfortunately, nothing is ever as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of mental and physical abuse in this chapter.
> 
> ayo this is my longest chapter yet, I'm building towards 2k words minimum each chapter.

Kara emailed her professors the night before to let them know that she won’t be making it to class for the rest of the week. It’s been one day since Lena was taken by Lillian and Kara has strategically planned out how to save her. When the superfriends left late last night, Kara flew over to the mansion that Lena was in. Kara used her x-ray vision to map out the house and came up with the easiest route to get them both out safely. 

I’m currently in my kitchen packing a few things that I might need. I don’t  _ technically _ need them because I can knock someone out with my pinky, but I made a promise to Alex that I wouldn’t risk revealing my identity, Rao knows what would happen if anyone found out, especially the evil Lillian Luthor. I throw the pepper spray into my weapons bag and head out towards the Luthor mansion. 

While I'm flying, my mind turns to Lena. I can’t even imagine how she’s feeling. The poor girl would rather be homeless than live with her own family, that speaks volumes and I'll do what I can to get her out of that situation. I haven’t thought about what I’m going to do once Lena and I have successfully made it back to my dorm.  _ Is Lillian going to come back? Are we going to have to go into hiding? _ These are all things that cro _ s _ sed my mind, and I feel a cold shiver go through my spine at the thought of what could happen if this all goes south.

-

I touch down gently, wary of making any noise, and pull the rope out of my bag. I note that Lena’s window is open, and focus on the room to hear for any noise. 

“Mother, I’ll be fine here all alone. I know better than to try to run away again, it was foolish of me to think that I’d finally be free of you.”

I hear the sounds of footsteps and the echo of a hard slap. 

I gasp and cover my mouth, I can feel my eyes burning, they’re itching to set fire to that woman.

“You’re right Lena. You’re a goddamn fool. I don’t know how someone so smart can be so idiotic. I spend my hard-earned money to put you into the best schools, and you can’t even come up with a good escape plan,” Lillian laughs. “I’ve had enough of you, why can’t you be like your sweet brother Lex. At least he’s out there benefiting the family business.” Lillian backs Lena into the wall, “You, my daughter, are useless.” 

Lena whimpers and waits for Lillian to leave the room, and once she’s gone, she sobs quietly. 

Kara’s heart breaks for her girlfriend, I forgo the rope, eager to get inside quicker. What I see has tears of my own building up. 

Lena Luthor, the strongest girl I know, is curled up on the floor, sobbing as quietly as she possibly can. Her small body trembles, as she clutches her quickly bruising cheek.

I creep over quietly as if approaching a wounded animal and put my hand on her shoulder. Lena flinches hard and looks up at me, eyes full of fear.

“Oh, baby…” I subtly look over her for any more injuries.

“K-k-kara?” I pull Lena into me and rock us both softly as she cries into my neck, she’s shaking like a leaf.

“Shhhh, it’s okay baby, let it out,” I stroke Lena’s hair as she cries.

Once Lena settles down a bit, I guide her to the bed, “I’m going to look for a first aid kit in the bathroom.

Lena grabs my hand, “Please don’t leave me,” she whimpers. 

“I’m not sweetheart, I'll be right back okay? Follow me with your eyes, I’ll be right in this bathroom.”

I look in Lena’s bathroom for a first aid kit and come up empty-handed. I figure a wet cloth will bring some of the swellings down, something is better than nothing. I wet the cloth and turn my back to the door, before subtly using my freeze breath to make it colder.

“Here let me,” I gently put the cloth to Lena’s face.

“Ow!” She pulls back.

“I know it hurts,” I hold the cloth to her face for a few minutes, and watch as her shoulders sag in relief.

“...How much of that did you hear,” Lena questions, embarrassed.

“All of it, I almost came up and kicked your mother's ass.”

Lena chuckles and winces at the movement, “You shouldn’t be here you know, I told you it was dangerous.”

“And  _ I _ told you that I was going to get you out of here. I care about you Lena, don’t you see?”

“I do, I do see, I’m just not used to being the subject of someone’s affections…”

“Well get used to it Luthor, you’re stuck with me,” I kiss Lena’s forehead and get up.

Lena smiled at that, she wasn’t used to being called a “Luthor” in a non-repulsed manner. 

I poke my head out the window to see if anyone’s around, I see no one, so I grab the extra rope out of my bag and throw it down the window.

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Lena asks face scrunched up in confusion.  _ Adorable _ .

“What does it look like babe? We’re breaking you out!” I beam at her and throw a thumbs up. “Come on lazy bones, the faster we leave the better."

“I’m not leaving.” 

I drop the rope from my hands and face Lena, shock written all over my face. She has her arms crossed defiantly, although it’s obvious that she isn't convinced herself. 

“Ummm yeah you are? You can’t stay here Lena, you’re mother is an abusive piece of shit. I-” My voice breaks as I get another good look at my girlfriend. “Lena, when I  _ heard _ you get slapped,” Lena tenses and looks away. “I almost fucking lost it, seriously. I get hurt when you get hurt, this isn’t just about you anymore, and I want to take care of you.”

Lena hasn’t budged yet, she has her walls built back up.

I sigh, and sit next to her on the bed, I cup her non-injured cheek and connect our eyes. “I love you, Lena,  _ I don’t know your middle name _ , Luthor. I’m not just saying that because of the severity of this situation. I mean it-”

We both jump at the sound of a door slamming below us, and I zero in on the sound of heels making their way up the stairs.

“Lena she’s coming! Please can we go?! I’m not leaving without you,” My eyes dart between Lena’s eyes and the door.

“My middle name is Kieran.”

“Lena  _ please _ !” 

Lena pulls both of us up and we climb down the window. As soon as we’re outside Lena’s door is pushed open. “Lena! Where the hell are you? Answer me now,” Lillian shouts and walks towards the window.

“Shit,” I look around frantically and make a last-second decision, “Oh Rao Alex is going to kill me.”

I picked Lena up and superspeed us to Alex’s dorm.

-

I set Lena down and stand away from her, she’s blinking rapidly and pointing around, at a loss for words.

“Um...surprise,” I shake my jazz hands and fiddle with my glasses.

“WHAT THE FUCK KARA!?”

I turn around and see a fuming Alex in the kitchen, nursing a beer.

“O-oh Alex! Uhh what are you doing here?” If looks could kill, I would still be alive because I'm a Kryptonian, but Alex would’ve knocked me out. 

Alex slams her bottle down and drags me to her room. She points for me to sit down and starts pacing in front of me.

“I don’t even know where to begin, seriously Kar? What the hell! Using your powers like that? Revealing your identity? I mean..!” Alex goes on a long tangent about how much of a mistake this was. All it’s doing is pissing me off, surely she’ll understand that it was dire. “...And revealing yourself to a Luthor? I thought we said that we were going to drop this! How could you be so reckless-”

“Hey! Enough Al, I  _ never _ agreed to that. I know you’re disappointed. But if you let me explain, then you’d understand-”

“UNDERSTAND WHAT!” You’re only thinking about yourself! If your secret gets out then I lose a sister!” I deflate and my eyes soften, I _ 've never thought of it like that _ . “...Mom loses a daughter, your friends, do you even think about what would happen to them? This isn’t just about you K-kara.” Alex's voice breaks and she sniffles. 

“Hey, is everything okay in here?” Maggie enters the bedroom, just having gotten back from class.

“Hey Mags,” Alex wipes her tears and puts on a smile, “Yeah we’re just having a discussion.”

“Having a discussion? Whatever discussion' you guys are having is upsetting Luthor.”

“Oh shit! Lena,” I walk past them and sit a few seats away from Lena on the couch. She’s staring at nothing in particular. 

We sit there for a while, I figure that she has a million questions. 

“What are you?” Lena asks suddenly. 

I pull at my sleeves, another thing that I do when I'm nervous, and look at Lena. She’s staring  _ at _ me, but it feels like she’s looking  _ through  _ me.

“Uh,” I inhale shakily. “I’m an alien.”


	13. I Do Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a talk of sorts, about Kara's identity. They're not in the clear yet, so they go into hiding at Eliza's, where drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, a longer update for you since I've been gone so long. I'm thinking of wrapping this story up. I've got alt least 2-3 more chapters left and that'll be it! I'm not ready for it to end because it's my favorite piece I've written, but all good things must come to an end :p happy reading ya'll!
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!

Lena stares at Kara silently, she feels like such a fool. 

Kara on the other hand is filled with anxiety,  _ is Lena going to break up with me? Does she hate me now? Oh Rao, is she xenophobic!?!  _ I keep my eyes glued to the carpet, I’m afraid if I make eye contact, then that’ll be Lena’s breaking point. I can feel emerald eyes burning a hole in my head.

We both sit in silence for the next hour, I don’t have the gall to speak, so instead I let the wheels turn in my head, they aren’t saying good things. Lena doesn’t break eye contact with my head once, and that scares me. I feel like a ticking time bomb is going to go off any second, so I wait. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Lena questions. 

I don’t respond, I'm still trying to figure out how to explain this. Lena isn’t having it though, “ANSWER ME!” She demands. 

I flinch and turn my head slightly towards the bedroom door opening. 

“Everything okay-” 

I raise my hand in the direction of the door, “Everything’s fine Alex.”

“Understatement of the year,” Lena scoffs and crosses her arms.

Alex goes into the kitchen and takes a seat at the island, she nods subtly, letting me know that she’s here if I need her. 

I rub my sweaty palms on my jeans, “Yes, I was going to tell you,” Lena chuckles darkly. “I was! It’s not something that I can just let anyone know,” I sigh.

“Oh, so I’m  _ anyone _ now am I? I’m your girlfriend for fucks sake Kara, I thought we trusted each other!”

“I do trust you, Lee, with my whole heart! You’re smart, you know that revealing what I am to you can put you in danger,” I stand and start pacing. “We haven’t been together long, but I know you, Lena. You’re trying to push me away, and as I said before,  _ I'm not going anywhere _ .”

Lena sits up straight and stares at me with hard eyes, “And what if I want you too,” she says with a voice cold as ice.

I stop my pacing and look at her, “You don’t mean that,” I say with confidence. 

Lena’s eyes twitch slightly at that, a tell-tale sign that she  _ didn’t _ mean it. “Whatever,” she says anyways. “Where are we in the plan.” 

I make eye contact with Alex, who shrugs and looks at Lena with disdain.

“I-uh was going to drive us to my adoptive mother’s house in Midvale.”

“What!? You’re taking her to Midvale?” Alex rounds the kitchen island. “You could put mom in danger, think about it Kara, Lillian has probably tracked us down already.”

“That’s why I was planning to have us leave,” I checked my watch, “over an hour ago, but we got...distracted.” I finish lamely. 

Lena scoffs at that, which earns a stink eye from Alex.

I sigh and rub my hands over my face, “Let’s just go then,” I turn to Alex and pull her into a hug. “I’ve thought this whole thing through Alex, I didn’t even tell Eliza that we were coming, the fewer people know the better.”

Alex pulls from the hug and looks me in my eyes, “If anything and I mean  _ anything _ feels suspicious, call me. I mean it.”

“I’ll call you regardless, who else am I supposed to spam with gifs of kittens,” We both laugh and hug once more.

I say goodbye to Alex and Maggie. Lena and I head down to the car and make the tension-filled drive to Midvale.

-

I knock on the door of my old childhood home, Lena trails behind me miserably. I just wish she understood, that I  _ do _ trust her. This is not an average secret that I can just tell people, no matter how long I've known them. The ride here was painfully awkward, the only sounds coming from the radio, and the occasional cough. 

The door opens and Eliza looks at me in surprise, “Kara dear, what are you doing here?” Eliza pulls me into a hug that I melt into. 

“I can’t explain it right now, I wanted to introduce you to my girl- to Lena. I want to introduce you to Lena,” I feel a wave of sadness,  _ is Lena even my girlfriend anymore? I mean, girlfriends fight right?  _

“Oh __ it’s nice to meet you, Lena, I’m Eliza,” Eliza and Lena shake hands.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Danvers.” Lena puts on a very convincing fake smile.

“Call me Eliza dear, come inside you two, I was just fixing up lunch.” 

-

We enter the house and have lunch with Eliza, it’s not too bad. If Eliza notices the tension between Lena and me then she doesn’t mention it. 

After lunch, I take Lena upstairs and show her to my childhood room. I throw our luggage that I packed haphazardly, on the bed. “Well this is it,” I circle my hands around the room and grin, hoping to get at least a smile. 

Lena looks at me, face showing no emotion, “Is there a guest room?”

“ _ A what _ ?” I look at her in shock, she’s got to be kidding.

“A guest room, I’d feel more comfortable in there for the time being,” Lena crosses her arms.

“Seriously Lee?”

We have a staring match, which I eventually break.

I sigh frustratedly, and pick up Lena’s bag with too much force, “Follow me,  _ your highness.” _

Lena rolls her eyes and follows me to the downstairs guest room. I’m physically exhausted from driving and mentally drained from this back and forth. 

I place Lena’s bag on the floor and walk out of the room. I slam the front and make my way to Alex and I’s favorite place to hide when we were kids.

I walk into the secluded area of the beach and sit down forcefully. I didn’t realize that I was crying, I wiped my tears, but that makes them run even more. I sob into my arms until I fall asleep, wondering if Lena will ever forgive me. 

-

I wake up in a daze, and I take note of how dark it is, the moon shines above me.  _ Oh shit! I fell asleep! _ I reach for my phone and come up empty-handed, I must’ve left it at the house,  _ oh Rao, Eliza’s probably worried sick. _

I stand up and run home, hoping that I haven't caused too much of a fuss.

-

I enter the house quietly and turn around to see Alex, Maggie, and Lena, all seated in the kitchen looking concerned. 

Alex turns to the sound first, “Oh god Kara! She’s here guys!” Alex runs to me and pulls me into a hug, “What the fuck Kara, you had us worried sick!” She hugs me tight, “You’ve been gone for hours.” 

“I-i’m sorry, I walked to our spot and fell asleep.” Alex pulls away and studies my face, my eyes must be red from crying. She kisses my forehead and walks to the kitchen for a beer.

“We’re glad you’re okay little Danvers, when we got the call that you were missing, we figured it might’ve had something to do with Lillian, we almost called the goddamn cops,” Maggie hugs me quickly and goes to Alex. 

I glance in Lena’s direction, “Where’s Eliza?”

“She went out to town an hour ago to look for you,” Alex types away at her phone, “I just let her know that you’re back safe. Be prepared to be coddled for the rest of your visit.”

The three of us laugh, and things get silent again. 

I glance at Lena again and she’s looking at me with big sad eyes.

“We’re just gonna..” Maggie points to the stairs and drags Alex with her.

I sigh heavily, “Look Lena, I don’t want to keep-  _ OOF _ .” I’m pushed back slightly with the force of a strong hug. I wrap my arms around Lena, grateful for the contact.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again Kara Danvers. I was worried something happened to you,” Lena’s voice cracks and she buries her face in my neck.

I exhale shakily and rub my arms on her back, comfortingly, “I’m sorry baby. For everything. For leaving without telling you, for not telling you what I am, for breaking your  _ trust _ .”

Lena nods into my neck and pulls back for a kiss. It’s salty, messy, and  _ perfect _ . 

“We’ll talk about that more later, I just want to hold you,” Lena looks up at me and dries my fresh tears.

Lena and I move over to the couch and just hold each other. Eliza pops in halfway through our cuddles and doesn’t say anything, she leans over the couch and gives me a long kiss on my head, I feel bad for worrying her, but it wasn’t intentional and she knows that. Lena eventually calls it a night and I walk her to her room. 

“Goodnight Lee,” I peck her softly and turn away to my room.

“Kara?” Lena takes my hand and pulls me into the bed. I wrap my arms around her from behind and we fall into a deep sleep. 

-

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Lillian Luthor slams her fist against her office desk in disappointment. “FIND HER NOW! I don’t care how or who does it!” 

“Maam,” One of Lillian's goons speaks up, “She left her phone, there’s no way for us to track her.”

“Well, how could she have gotten away so goddamn fast, I was only gone for a few minutes! You know what,” Lillian breathes in and out for a few minutes, “Go check the camera’s in her room, AND the one outside of her window,” She smirked evilly, figuring that she’s deciphered the code. 

“The footage was completely wiped, somehow someone was able to do so.”

Lillian stands up calmly, “UGH!” She screams and spills the contents of her desk onto the floor in a rage. The goons stand wordlessly, used to Lillian's manic behavior. “Get out there and find her, or so help me god, I'll have you and your families killed.”

The men scramble out of the room at the warning, determined to find the younger woman.

-

“Yep, this is more than enough footage to work with,” Winn cracks his knuckles and spins around in his chair.

“Are you positive that this will get Lillian imprisoned, for a long time?” James asks, he turns his head away as the hours of footage showing an enraged Lillian injuring a young Lena.

“If this doesn’t then I don’t know what will,” Winn unplugs the hard drive and sticks it into his pocket. “Kara trusted me with this footage, it was unpleasant to watch, and probably to experience. We have to do this for her. And Lena,” he adds.

James nods and picks up his keys. “Let’s bring this to the station.”


	14. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena return to National City to start their new life, they find a family within each-other and continue to navigate this new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye thanks for reading guys! that's a wrap for this story. it was so much fun to write. it was originally a supposed to be a homeless lena/ghosty kind of thing but turned into this, which I'm not mad at ;)
> 
> comments are like crack, feel free to let me know your thoughts.

Kara’s phone alert wakes her up from her light sleep. I rub my eyes and squint at the incoming text.

** Winn: ** _ omw to the station now, stay where you are until this gets settled. _

** Kara: ** t _ hx winn, I knew you’d pull through *gif of cat blowing kisses* _

** Winn ** _ : lol, get some sleep kar, when you wake up you’ll be free to come back, and I’ll have my lab partner ;p _

I put my phone on the nightstand and beam at a sleeping Lena. I can’t help but feel proud of myself for protecting Lena as I promised, it hurt me when my friends and family said that I should just drop it. Winn was the only one who offered any kind of help, so together, we came up with this plan. 

I would scan the walls of the Luthor mansion, keeping an eye out for guards or cameras. I made a map of every room in the house and paid special attention to the security room. I was originally going to bust Lena out and have us lay low in Midvale, but Winn thought that was too risky and suggested that he hack the cameras and steal their footage. So that day when I rescued Lena from her house, while Lillian and her security were looking for her, Winn stole and deleted the footage from every camera. 

It was difficult not being able to tell my family what’s been going on, especially Alex. We tell each other everything, and I mean  _ everything _ , but after what happened at the diner, I couldn’t trust her with this information. I’m just glad that it’s all over.

I let out a sigh and pull Lena close to me, I'm too excited to fall back asleep, so I hold her close and breathe her in. 

-

“Kara! “KARAAAAA!” Lena screams, she puts her hands on me and pushes me around.

“Whaaaa?” I wake up confused, I must’ve fallen back asleep. 

“Wake up and look!”

Lena shoves her phone in my face, where an article reads:  ** CEO OF LUTHORCORP, LILLIAN LUTHOR ARRESTED, FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF ABUSE. **

I sit up quickly and grab the phone, I read the entire article. It talks about an anonymous source leaving a hard drive filled with disturbing videos of Lillian abusing Lena, from age 4 to now. There’s a small clip in the article where Lillian kicks Lena, I wince and hand the phone back at that. 

“K-kara, s-she’s gone. I’m finally f-f-free,” Lena’s lower lip wobbles and she looks at me with big misty eyes.

“Aww my baby,” I pull Lena into me and she cries tears of joy. “You’ve endured so much your entire life, that nobody should. I’m  _ so _ proud of you for pushing through it.”

I hold Lena as we both cry tears of joy, relief, and sadness. 

Lena pulls her head from my neck and sniffles, “The article says an anonymous source dropped off the e-evidence, who could’ve done t-that?” Her voice trembles with leftover tears.

“We can talk about everything later baby, right now, you deserve a big breakfast, and a chance to fully relax.” I kiss her forehead and stand to get up.

“Wait,” Lena stops me with a hand on my chest, “Did you have anything to do with this?” 

“Yes I did, I’ll tell you all about it soon, right now you’re in shock and need some time to process this, okay my love?”

“Y-yeah you’re right…” Lena pulls me in for a slow kiss, “My hero.” She rests her forehead on mine.

I let out a watery chuckle, “Come on, let’s go eat, I smell bacon.”

-

Lena, Alex, Maggie, and I had a breakfast fit for kings! Well, I did...they had a normal amount of food. 

“Okay Kara, we’ve had breakfast, now it’s time to spill it,” Alex puts her dish in the sink and sits across from me.

“Spill wha?” I look up, bacon sticking out of my mouth.

“How  _ you _ , of all people, got the notorious Lillian Luthor arrested.

I glance at Lena, who’s looking at me more than ready for the answer, she’s been restless all morning. 

“It was easy,” I shrug and sit back in my seat, feeling superior, “I hacked into the security cameras.”

“Oh, so Winn hacked them, gotcha.” Maggie nods, and everyone laughs.

“Hey! I get to take some credit here,” I mutter and swallow my last piece of bacon. “I am the muscle of the operation, that’s got to count for something.”

“Oh, believe me, it does,” Lena purrs.

“Ewww.”

“Not at the table.” 

I flush red and attempt to shift the attention off of me, “So, I was thinking, that maybe we could head back to National City after lunch, what do you think Lee?”

“I would like that, I miss it there. I’m just worried about the press, and the paparazzi. They can be objectionably shitty once a story comes out.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I can fly us back, we’ll get back to the dorms without anyone noticing us.”

“Oh no way, I was feeling fly sick the last time you did that,” Lena protests.

“...Fly sick?” I stifle a laugh at how adorable she is.

“Yes, fly sick.” She crosses her arms. 

“Okay well, Mags and I were heading back today anyway, just ride with us and lay low. Maybe you can throw on one of my Kara’s old hoodies or something,” Alex suggests.

“That sounds like a solid enough plan, that should provide enough cover.”

“Okay well let’s get packing and on the road.” 

-

It wasn’t enough to cover at all, the paparazzi trailed our car the moment they could make out Lena in the back seat. 

We made it back to my dorm safely, it did take an extra five minutes longer than normal. 

“Home sweet home,” I flop onto my queen-sized bed, while Lena brings the bags in.

She chuckles, and sits down to stroke my hair, “Are you tired, babe?”

“Yeah, being a spy is hard,” I mumble.

Lena laughs beautifully and it soon turns into quiet cries.

I sit up the moment I hear her whimper, “What’s wrong baby? Did I say something?”

“No,” She lets out a wet laugh and cups my jaw, “I’m just happy, for the first time in a long time, I can say that and mean it.”

I feel a swell of affection for Lena. I’m so blessed to call her my girlfriend.

I smile hugely and pull Lena into a hug. I fall over so that she’s snuggled on top of me. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

-

Ever since that night, Lena and I’s relationship has grown stronger. We’ve had game nights with the gang, where everyone accepted her into the group immediately. She became family instantly, and I can see that she’s grateful for it. 

I’ve been attending class, and coming home to a new dinner made almost every night, turns out Lena’s been holding out on me, “ _ Wait wait wait, YOU CAN COOK?”  _

Lillian was found guilty of various counts of child abuse in court and was sentenced to 40 years in a maximum-security prison. After one attempt to get into contact with Lena, there’s been a restraining order against her.

With her mother being in jail, Lena was made the new CEO of Luthorcorp, which she later changed to Lcorp. As content as Lena is with being in control of her own company, as well as having her riches back, shortly after Lillian’s sentence, she grew depressed and had to get a therapist. She’s working on trauma, that has recently resurfaced itself, being questioned by news outlets every day isn’t helping her make progress, but she’s getting better with the help of her new family. 

-

“A little to the left,” Lena squints her eyes and follows the movement. “Actually, go back, it was more centered before. Kara! What good is having muscle if you can’t lift a couch.”

I drop the couch down with a grunt, “The weight of the couch isn’t the problem babe, it’s having to pick it up and move it a million times over.” I stand next to Lena and observe our new couch, “Okay, maybe it is a  _ little _ crooked.”

“A little?” Lena laughs and squeezes my hand. “Well, how do we like it?”

“Are you sure you want to live here so soon? Shouldn’t we get it fixed up before we put the furniture in?” I look around at the once-abandoned house, pieces of wall missing, mold in some spots, and dirty as hell.

“No! I have sheltered here for a long time Kara, all of this mess is simply...personality.” Lena shrugs and links her arms with mine.

Loud noise can be heard as the ceiling caves in and drops onto our new couch. Lena stares wide-eyed at the wreckage.

I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, let’s call the contractor.”


End file.
